


Severity of Epitome

by sireva



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sireva/pseuds/sireva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can no longer deny his instincts/desires and he somehow managed to sneak to Levi's quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severity of Epitome

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all what you think it's going to be, nothing but spilled tea and a broken tea cup. I just felt the need to detatch myself from SoR and wrote this Lil piece of shit.

Slipping into the darkness of the hall, I realized too late, that this may as well be the biggest mistake of my life. My breathing evened out and my heart rate settled. My mind though, was reeling.  
"What could possibly go wrong?" I asked myself before I snuck down the corridors that were empty of light. The scuffling of my feet sent little noise into the cool night air as I passed several wooden doors.

Voices ahead of me made me freeze in place until they were faint. Once gone, I proceeded. I needed to make it to the second floor, where all the commanding officers and squad leaders resonated. There was only one person I wanted to see and he would surely kill me the second his door creaks open and his narrow eyes find mine. I feared that moment but I could not ignore my instincts any longer. The serotonin levels in my brain were low and my eyes rimmed red from lack of sleep and from cries of nightly pleasure. The scars that remained on my body were left by fantasial ghost fingers, nails, and teeth.  
The worst thing of all was feeling his name released with my breath when I felt nothing but painful bliss. Attachment is not allowed. It should not be allowed. I do not allow it. People are lost but it is even worse when loved ones are lost. Don't get attached, do not get close, do not breather their names in the absence of light. Resistance was utterly futile, I've already fallen, even after I spotted the trip line. Standing in front of the mahogany door, my fingers trembled and tapped rhythms on my thighs. I was disgustingly bare foot and in my simple clothes.

My boldness drops at an exceedingly fast rate once I preform the first knock on the wood. Maybe its not too late. Maybe the Corporal is a deep sleeper, and maybe I can climb down the stairs and wriggle back into my confined cell, and maybe then, I can pretend this never happened.  
I never even had a chance to finish that last line of thought because piercing steel eyes were stabbing. It was too late and maybe, just maybe, some entity will accept me into paradise. My mind dropped down to the gutters when his eyes traveled down my body to my feet and scowled. Sleepy state causing the expression to become even more sinister than on any normal day. 

"Get in." 

Not daring to disobey or question his authority, I stepped inside his quarters with little to no hesitation and I questioned my sanity once again.  
"Do you know what could have happened if another soldier happened to of seen you sneaking around at this hour?" There was no disapproval in his voice, simply monotone, like he didn't expect an answer. I shook my head anyway. "They would assume the worst." The topic was now dropped, I could tell.  
Although Corporal was dressed in loose clothing and had the composure of somebody that had just woken up it seemed he had not been asleep at all. I watched him lift a cup of lukewarm tea to his supple lips, he sipped lightly and clicked his tongue at the taste.

He turned to me and I might have flinched despite his short stature.

"Tell me, why did you decide it was a good idea to sneak out here in the first place? Have a bad dream or some shit?" 

I was silent for a moment but it seemed this time around he expected a verbal answer. One foot was over the other, toes wiggling. "I waned to see you Corporal." I answered wholeheartedly.

Corporal rolled his eyes subtly, letting out a sigh that held no emotion. Walking over with teacup in hand, he lifted it to me. "Want a sip? Take a sip, Eren." My eyes widened. I couldn't possibly contaminate the rim of the cup with my impure lips. The same lips that desired to pepper kisses and hickeys and wanted to bite along every stripe of flesh the Corporal had.

I took the cup, lifting it to my lips but not quite because suddenly there was a crash and my feet were wet with warm liquid. With startled eyes, I looked up to meet Corporal Levi's deathly gaze.

"Don't expect anything," He told me. "or your emotions will come crashing to your feet." 

Nothing more was said. He padded to his bed, settled into the sheets and soon the only sound in the room was our unsynchronized breathing, mine heavier. No orders were given, I was not dismissed. Unable to move I stood there for who knows how long until I heard a huff from the bed and the rustle of the sheets. Corporal had forgotten to blow out the candle, I watched him sit up, his head slowly craned to my direction.

"Blow out the candle and leave." Somehow, he sounded irritated. He always did.

It was a simple order, I followed it easily. My desires were completely forgotten up until the moment I closed the door behind myself.

I also wondered if he had cleaned up the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> also can people please tell when there are typos. I just went over it [mind you i had written it at 1am and i did NOT revise it im stupid i apologize yeah] and there were like 5 typos christ i feel ashamed.


End file.
